El legado de Nox
by Viento de Reis
Summary: Nox, llegando al final de su vida, se da cuenta de que va a morir sin dejar nada bueno atrás, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones. Así utilizando su energía restante, el mago Xelor miró a través del multiverso hasta que se encontró con lo que buscaba. Entonces se encontró con un niño pequeño, con marcas de bigotes ...
1. Prologo

**He decidido tomar el reto de Nox legacy, aunque el reto esta escrito en inglés, yo soy español y por tanto lo haré en español. Ya que este es mí primera historia, no esperéis que sea perfecto, pero pienso hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. También podéis ayudarme con las reviews, ya sea indicándome fallos, formas para mejorarlo o simplemente poner vuestra opinión.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy propietario de Naruto ni de Wakfu, tampoco de lo escrito en este capitulo, ya que se trata de una traducción con el permiso de mellra.**

"Alguien hablando"

'Pensamientos'

* * *

(**En alguna parte del Mundo de los Doce**)

Noximilean Coxen, comúnmente conocido cómo Nox, dio un cansado y triste suspiro mientras miraba la tumba de su familia. El enmascarado, viejo mago xelor estaba cansado y golpeado, con el cuerpo vendado sucio y magullado, su mascara facial metálica tenía grietas a lo largo de la superficie.

Había fallado. Después de más de 200 años de trabajo, había fallado a su familia. «De nuevo» pensó con amargura. Fue igual que cuando se encontró con el selacubo hace tantos siglos, cuando no era más que un relojero normal. Nox había sido cautivado por el poder que el extraño cubo poseía y había descuidado ser el hombre amante con la familia por el fin de estudiarlo y desbloquear todos sus secretos. Fue demasiado para detenerse cuando se enteró de que su familia había muerto cuando habían ido a la familia de su esposa por no poder aguantar su deterioró mental. Nox se devastó cuando se enteró que su familia, como tantas otras, se habían ahogado por una inundación.

En su desesperación para traerlos de vuelta, la mente del relojero se rompió y comenzó a imaginar que el selacubo le hablaba, diciéndole que la manera de traerlos de vuelta era ir atrás en el tiempo y que podía hacerlo si suministraba al cubo con suficiente energía del mundo, conocida como Wakfu. Recuperando su fuerza, el ahora apodado Nox reunio a sus fuerzas.

A lo largo de las décadas, Nox se convirtió en uno de los magos xelor que jamás habían existido. Él tenía un ejército a su disposición y muchas máquinas y armas poderosas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Nox cometió las mayores atrocidades en el Mundo de los Doce en su búsqueda para reunir el suficiente Wakfu. Pero aun así, no se detuvo. Después de todo, si tenía éxito, se desharía todo el mal que hizo cuando fuese atrás en el tiempo. Sin embargo todo cambio hace 12 años, cuando se encontró con el dragón Grougaloragran.

Nunca en su vida Nox había visto un ser con tanto Wakfu. Sin embargo, el dragón se le escapo de sus garras y durante años le estuvo buscando. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con el selatrof Yugo y su grupo de amigos. Atraves de muchos enfrentamientos entre los dos grupos, con el tiempo llego el enfrentamiento final entre Nox y Yugo. Nox utilizó todo el poder que poseía, sin embargo el selatrof perseveró. Al final, el mago xelor activó el cubo para cumplir su misión ... pero fracasó. Más de dos siglos de trabajo, recogiendo Wakfu atraves de la mayor parte del planeta, y solo fue capaz de rebobinar el tiempo 20 minutos. Fue entonces cuando se entero de la amarga verdad. El selacubo no le estaba hablando, solo era su mente desesperada y rota, diciéndole lo que quería oír.

Nox perdió la esperanza, y estaba listo para recibir a la multitud enfurecida que quería acabar con su miserable vida. Sin embargo, Yugo tuvo misericordia de él, dejándolo ir. Ahora se encontraba frente a la tumba de su familia, una sombra de lo que fue. El mago xelor sabia que su tiempo había terminado; había usado demasiada energía en la batalla y había sufrido demasiado daño para seguir adelante. Ahora, tras 200 años de engañar a la muerte a partir de su poder, todo había terminado. Nox tenía unos pocos días en el mejor de los casos antes de que sus fuerzas expirasen y dejar de estar entre los vivos. Al principio pensó que seria una forma de reunirse con su familia, pero la descarto.

"Si mi familia me viera ahora... " pensó Nox con una risita, no su risa loca habitual, sino una cansada y derrotada. Honestamente si viera a su familia ahora, Nox dudaba que le darían la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Tras todo el mal que había hecho en su nombre, manchando para siempre sus manos en las obras escritas de forma permanente en el tiempo.

¿Voy incluso a dejar algo bueno? El ex-relojero no podía dejar de preguntarse. Con un pozo de hielo en el estómago, se dio cuenta de que con todo lo que había hecho no iba a dejar un legado positivo. Todo lo relacionado con el estaba vinculado al dolor que había causado. Nox cayo con las manos en las rodillas por el dolor, vertiendo lagrimas que se filtraban por su máscara.

'No te rindas papá' Una voz lejana parecía hacer eco en su mente, haciendo que Nox se quedase en estado de shock.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Pregunto mientras miraba alrededor.

'Sé que usted puede hacer grandes cosas, Milien' Esta vez era la voz de una mujer.

"Reconozco esa voz" Nox tartamudeo mientras el seguía mirando con desesperación a su alrededor, pero no había nadie allí. 'Mi familia ... ' Pensó, recordando los ecos del pasado.

De pronto, un nuevo aspecto de fortaleza se filtro por los ojos azules-lámpara de Nox, dando un puñetazo en el suelo. "¡No!" El ex-villano gritó como él se puso de pie. "¡Me niego a sentarme y a no hacer nada! ¡Incluso si no puedo reunirme con mi familia de nuevo, voy a hacer algo que puedan mirar con orgullo!"

Reuniendo fuerzas que le quedaban, Nox convocó a los aviones espía que le quedaban. Con los años, había creado un sinnúmero de insectos robóticos, tanto para recoger Wakfu, como para mantener su ojo en todos los eventos. Hace un siglo no solo había extendido los robots por el Mundo de los Doce, sino también por otros mundos. Al ser un mago Xelor se le concedió el acceso a los secretos del espacio y del tiempo, y lo había usado para que sus aviones espía llegaran a otros mundos con la esperanza de que si este mundo carecía del suficiente Wakfu para su objetivo, podría recurrir a otros mundos. Ahora sin embargo, Nox no los estaba mirando por el Wakfu, sino para encontrar algo o ha alguien que podría dejar un legado que no fuera con un derramamiento de sangre.

Innumerables mundos se filtraron a través de su visión, uno tras otro. Después de casi un día entero, una imagen de pronto capto su interés. No era en nada parecido al Mundo de los Doce, sino que parecía un mundo con un toque más oriental, sin embargo, con otras culturas añadidas. Nox se percato de que podría tener el mismo Wakfu que su mundo, sino un poco más. Eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención sin embargo, fue la figura que sus drones le mostraron. La imagen era un niño, de unos cinco o seis años de edad, sentado solo en un columpio del parque, con una mirada triste en su rostro. El chico tenía en pelo rubio en punta, que parecía ir en todas las direcciones, con ojos azules cristal y tres bigotes como marca de nacimiento en las mejillas.

Había tres cosas por las que el chico había destacado. la primera fue que casi se parecía a Yugo en cierto modo, a excepción de que sus ojos estaban vidriosos por la tristeza, cuando Yugo había tenido tanto asombro infantil y una determinación feroz. la segunda fue que el Wakfu que irradiaba su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el de Nox cuando estaba en pleno apogeo. La tercera, sin embargo, fue esa mirada triste, llena de amargura que ningún niño debería tener en su cara. Hizo que el corazón de Nox se helara solo con la vista, azotando los recuerdos de sus hijos en su pensamiento.

"Aquí estamos" Murmuró para si mismo mientras miraba la imagen de chico. Si lo enseñaba correctamente, el muchacho se convertiría en una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Además, no podía dejar de simpatizar con el niño, ya que parecía que no tenía a nadie más. Con su guía, Nox sentía que podía moldear a el niño en una fuerza asombrosa para el bien. Acelerando su fin, utilizo parte de su energía restante para transportarse a si mismo a través de la estructura del tiempo y el espacio, hasta que se encontró de pie justo en frente del muchacho. El niño miró sobresaltado y dio un grito de sorpresa cuando aquel hombre de aspecto extraño apareció.

**(Naciones Elementales: Punto de vista de Naruto)**

Naruto, con el corazón desembocado, trato de relajarse mientras observaba al hombre que tenía delante. Era alto y estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por vendas viejas que parecían rasgadas y sucias. En su cara una máscara de metal blanco que tenía dos agujeros para los ojos que brillan intensamente azules, mirándolo fijamente. Alrededor de su cintura estaban los restos destrozados de algún tipo de pantalón o túnica.

Honestamente, Naruto no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Había sido otro infructuoso día tratando de hacer amigos en el parque, pero cualquiera de los niños o sus padres lo espetaban. Si bien nunca le hicieron daño físicamente, su comportamiento frío y sus palabras hacían más daño de lo que los puños podría. "Nadie te quiere", era una frase que ningún niño debe escuchar, sin embargo, Naruto la escuchaba casi a diario. Si no fuera por unas pocas personas amables como el Viejo Hokage o Ichiraku, podría haberse vuelto loco de la soledad asfixiante que sufría. El día estaba a punto de terminar y había decidido sentarse en los columpios por el resto de la noche, por desgracia, viendo a familias amorosas recoger a sus hijos y salir del parque. De repente, un gran destello de luz azul llenó el área delante de él y el hombre extraño apareció de la nada.

"¿Qu?" Naruto comenzó a preguntar antes de que el hombre moviera sus manos en una forma extraña, similar a las que el rubio había visto de los ninjas locales, y un pulso de energía parecía extenderse hacía afuera del hombre. Naruto parpadeo al sentir el pulsó de energía a través de él, sintiendo algo similar a la energía estática. Fue entonces cuando se percato de que algo estaba mal después de la onda. Las hojas que habían empezado a caer de los arboles por el otoño, se encontraban inmóviles en el aire desafiando a la gravedad.

Mirando más allá, se dio cuenta de otros sucesos extraños. las aves que habían estado volando por encima parecían flotar, sin moverse. También los niños que se encontraban en la zona se quedó helado en su lugar, haciendo actividades al azar. O él se estaba volviendo loco, o todo el mundo estaba ...

"Detuve el tiempo un instante para que pudiéramos hablar" Dijo una voz frente a él, causando que Naruto girase su cabeza en dirección a el extraño hombre frente a él. Esos ojos azules-lámpara todavía lo miraban fijamente. De repente, el comportamiento de el hombre pareció relajarse y dijo en tono frívolo. "¡Ah! ¿Donde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Nox, pequeño. ¿Cual es tu nombre?" Terminó con una risita un poco inquietante.

Se sentía muy incomodo con el ahora llamado Nox, el primer instinto de Naruto era el de salir corriendo. Sin embargo, algo le impedía hacerlo. Ya fuera porque sabía que correr no tendría sentido frente al hombre claramente poderoso, o que podía sentir que este hombre era un alma solitaria como él y deseaba ayudarlo, o podía haber sido el hecho de que estaba desesperado por atención, y cualquier tipo de conversación le ayudaría. Vacilante, Naruto se presentó. "M-me llamo Naruto U-Uzumaki"

A pesar de la máscara blanca, Naruto estaba seguro de que Nox le estaba sonriendo. "Bueno Naruto U-Uzumaki, tengo una propuesta para ti ... "

* * *

**Al fin he acabado la traducción, he tardado un poco debido a que las tres semanas anteriores he estado cargado de exámenes. Sin embargo voy a intentar que los capítulos se hagan a cada dos semanas máximo, a no ser que avise con antelación. Si dejan reviews con ideas yo las leere encantado, también se aplica para correcciones.**

**También quiero que me indiquen si les interesa un Naru/Hina. Algunas cosas me las guardare para usarlas más adelante.**

**Se despide ****Viento de Reis**


	2. Prologo 2

**Bien, aquí esta el segundo capítulo, esto sera una segunda parte del prólogo, al principio no pensaba hacerla, pero creo que queda mejor así, además estoy ilusionado, ya que con la primera parte han subido a más de 100 visitas, también gracias a la gente que sigue esta historia o la ha puesto como favoritos.**

**Esta parte esta escrita totalmente por mí, no viene de ninguna traducción como el anterior, también hay que aclarar el porque estoy siguiendo ahora esta historia, esto se debe a que mi antiguo ordenador que tenia de hace mucho decidió que ya no quería funcionar, por lo que he tardado en conseguir un nuevo ordenador (bastante bueno ahí que decir) por lo que pido disculpas por todos los que esperaban el segundo capitulo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy propietario ni de Naruto ni de Wakfu, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

A pesar de la máscara blanca, Naruto estaba seguro de que Nox le estaba sonriendo. "Bueno Naruto U-Uzumaki, tengo una propuesta para ti ... " Nox se quedo en silencio, al instante giro la cabeza para contemplar en sol, suspiro y continuo, "... He hecho cosas a lo largo de todos mis años de lo que no puedo enorgullecerme..." volvió a suspirar "... además me he dado cuenta de que no he dejado más que caos y muerte por donde he pasado" esto hizo estremecerse a Naruto, pero siguió escuchando " así que, con el poco tiempo de vida que me queda, he decidido dejar algo bueno que se pueda recordar, por ello estoy aquí, he decidido que tu seras ese legado bueno que voy a dejar ... y para ello te voy a enseñar todo lo que sé".

Esto pillo a Naruto por sorpresa, le estaba diciendo que iba a entrenarle, estaba tan contento hasta que una duda le asalto, ¿Qué era lo que le iba a enseñar? Como si fuese una señal, Nox volvió a mirar a Naruto y comento " Soy un mago Xelor, como puedes ver... " dijo mientras señalaba alrededor con un movimiento de su brazo derecho "... soy capaz de controlar en espacio y el tiempo, usarlo a mi voluntad siempre que tenga la energía suficiente". Esto dejo asombrado a Naruto, alguien con esas habilidades podía llegar a ser una persona extremadamente fuerte.

De repente Nox empezó a toser con bastante fuerza, a pesar de toda la energía que había reunido de sus aviones espía, el haber dejado de suministrarse Wakfu para mantenerse vivo le estaba pasan factura y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo que tendría que ser rápido. Naruto, miro a su ¨sensei¨ sabía que no se hallaba en las mejores condiciones, pero desconocía por completo el estado en el que se hallaba, mirándolo directamente, pregunto, ¨¿Estas seguro de que ...?¨ No llego a terminar la pregunta, ya que Nox había asentido para al instante siguiente reincorporarse como si nada hubiese pasado.

¨Bueno, vamos a tener que hacer esto...¨ Volvio a toser, aunque menos fuerte que antes.¨... más rápido de lo que me esperaba...¨ Volvió a toser de nuevo. ¨Levántate¨ Ordeno, a lo que Naruto lo hizo sin pensar, al momento, Nox había puesto ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Naruto. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que decidió que si quería enseñarle, tendría que pasar a su mente todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de los 200 años, a excepción de algunas cosas como el Selacubo. El sabía que esto lo dejaría inconsciente, y que necesitaría de algún tiempo para reponerse, por lo que decidió, que le dejaría a unos pocos robots espía.

¨Esto te va a doler¨ Le comento, pero la cara de Naruto no cambio,sino que parecía aun más decidida que antes y empezó. Naruto, al sentir la sobrecarga de información, grito un poco de dolor, pero, luego empezó a contener los gritos, demostrando que podía aguantarlo. Naruto no se daba cuenta, pero sus ojos se habían vuelto azul lampara. Todo se detuvo, por un segundo, Naruto estaba contento de que se hubiese acabado, pero de repente, Naruto colapsó y fue recogido por Nox. El ya sabía a donde tenía que ir, ya que había mirado un poco en los recuerdos de Naruto para buscar a alguien que le ayudase, retiro la parada temporal, y al instante se treletransportó con Naruto entre sus brazos.

_**Oficina del Hokage.**_

Hizune se levanto automáticamente de su silla y miro por la ventana, al igual que los ANBUS que eran sus guardaespaldas, miraron todos a Konoha, buscando algún signo de lo que había ocurrido con el repentino estallido de chakra. No había señales de ataque, pero eso no afecto a que la mayoría de Jounin y algunos ANBU shunshin a su oficina, buscando respuestas de lo que había pasado, estaba a puntos de decirles que iniciaran la búsqueda de cualquier sospechoso, cuando un pequeño pulso de chakra al final de la oficina, el extraño, tenía una pinta degradante, aunque lo que puso en guardia a la mayoría es que entre sus brazos se hallaba Naruto.

Nox, pasando de todo el mundo que había a su alrededor, camino hacía el sofá que había en la oficina y, dejo a Naruto recostado en el. Luego se irguió y levantando el brazo, uno de sus robots espía se puso al lado de la mano de Naruto. Luego, se giro mirando a Hizune. ¨El esta bien, cansado pero bi...¨ Nunca termino la frase, otro ataque de tos muy fuerte volvió a darle, que le obligo a mirar al suelo, no tenia que ver para darse cuenta de que aun seguía vigilado. Se irguió de nuevo como si nada pasase, aunque el sabor metálico de la sangre no estaba ayudando. ¨Dejadle descansar, y no rompáis el drone, lo necesitara¨ Terminando de decir eso, todos los drones que le quedaba se reunieron ante el.

Muchos de los ninja, se pusieron en guardia al ver que más de los ¨drones¨ rodeando Nox. Este realizo un movimiento de con sus manos y de golpe un portal se formo a su espalda, se podía ver como empezaba a salir sangre de la boca, se dio media vuelta y antes de meterse en el portal, dijo, ¨Decidle adiós de parte de Nox¨ camino dentro del portal antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar y, tan rápido como se abrió el portal, desapareció, dejando a todos confundidos.

Hizune miro a Naruto, que había hecho este hombre para dejarlo KO, sin embargo, Naruto parecía que no había sufrido nada, con esto hizo un gesto para que la mayoría se fuesen, excepto Kakasi, Hizunen no tardo en decirle que llevara a Naruto al hospital, recogió a Naruto, pero aquel aparató se se despegaba del brazo, así que se lo tuvo que llevar con Naruto al hospital.

_**Hospital de Konoha.**_

En el momento en el que Kakashi había dejado al chico, el `insecto metálico´ por que otro nombre no se le podía dar, voló a la pared, colocándose el centro de la pared, de repente, Kakasi vio como el ojo de insecto lo miro y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un flash azul salio, no había chakra, parecía más como que había hecho una foto. Kakashi simplemente no le dio importancia y se puso a vigilar a Naruto. Había decidido que se quedaría cuidando del hijo de su sensei hasta que levantara.

_**Mente de Naruto: ****Punto de vista de Naruto **_

Desperté de golpe, no me encontraba en ningún lado que pudiera reconocer, parecía una alcantarilla, bastante sucia si tenía que decir. De repente una voz fría, profunda, se desato a mi espalda **¨Bien, asi que mi carcelero por fin se ha dignado a visitarme¨** me gire solo para encontrarme lo último que pensaba que me encontraría, una jaula, en la que estaba atrapado un gigantesco zorro naranja que pude reconocer por los libros que me había dado Jiji. Ante mi estaba Kyuby, antes de que pudiera decir nada, continuo de manera burlona **Así a que debo tu visita ...¨**

* * *

**Bueno esto es el final de la segunda parte del prologo (que tendrá tres), espero que les halla gustado, y de nuevo perdón por el tiempo que tarde en subirlo.**

**Como ya sabéis, estoy abierto a reviws en las que me digáis cambios o cosas para mejorar o cambiar la historia son bienvenidas, pero por favor las personas que se pongan en modo rager, no pongáis nada, es para no haceros perder el tiempo, por que no la voy a revisar. (aunque si queréis me lo mandáis por PM)**

**También quiero repetir esto para que me indiquen si les interesa un Naru/Hina.**

**Se despide ****Viento de Reis**


End file.
